Miss Congeniality - times of change
by zebedee
Summary: This starts after the scene where Hart is at the bar and Matthews introduces her to his date.
1. Default Chapter

Antisocial Engagement

Summary: This scene starts just after the scene where Hart is in the bar and Matthews has introduced her to his date. The story is just my little attempt to explain how the Gracie/Eric relationship comes about. I hope you like it - it's my first ever fanfic, so all feedback will be appreciated 

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Miss Congeniality belong to me, so please don't sue etc - This is just for fun

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe for future chapters, but at the moment it must be G

Chapter 1: The Date 

From where we're sitting I can just see Hart, still at the bar wolfing down her Ben & Jerry's like her life depends on it.

'Eric. Eric, what are you looking at? Eric?,' suddenly I notice the voice calling my name and turn my attention away from Hart to the blond in front of me. 'Beth,' I say, flashing one of my practiced smiles. 'Sorry, bit distracted, work – you know, this new op…' I'm floundering and I know it, I just hope that she doesn't notice and that she buys my explanation. Then I realise that she'd never notice – she's just not the 'noticing' type. Hart, on the other hand, she'd have spotted my change of mood immediately. Spotted it and located the cause of my distraction. Which is exactly why I date girls like Beth and not the likes of Gracie Hart, however much I might want to. Want to? I suddenly stop and wonder at my train of thought, but I realise that it's the simple truth. I really DO want to date Gracie Hart, but not for the reasons I date Beth or any other girl. I smile at Beth while secretly glancing over her and across to my right where Hart looks like she is nearing the end of her ice cream fest. She is a wreck, in her stained shirt with her messed up hair, but she is talking animatedly to the barman, no doubt having another of her 'heated discussions'. Suddenly she smiles, not the practised smiles that Beth and I are so good at, but a full-on 10,000megawatt smile and the barman grins back at her. Then she gets up and leaves. I return my attention to Beth who has been chatting away quite happily – my only contribution to the conversation being the occasional 'um,' 'ah,' or 'really'. For the first time in my life, I allow myself to acknowledge the truth. I've always liked to think that I had the whole dating thing sorted, that I was in control. Afterall, I asked out the girls and, in the end, I was the one that ended the relationship – while they'd be left wanting me back. Tonight, I realise that these girls, Beth and all those before her, are not in my power. To them, I am as much of a trophy or a toy as they are to me. Let's face it, she's an undergrad at Vasser, she can show off in front of her friends about dating an FBI agent, much the same way that I flaut the fact that I'm seeing a young student. I'm not real to her, anymore than she's real to me, and for the first time I appreciate the value of all those heated discussions I have with Hart – at least they show that she's paying attention, that she actually gives a damn. And at least her rare smiles are real. 

Abruptly, I get up. Beth looks up at me, startled. I realise that my behaviour probably seems somewhat strange and try to smooth things over. 'Early start tomorrow, got lots of reading up to do for this new op,' I say to her. 'Oh,' she says, not trying to hide her disappointment, 'I thought we'd be going back to your place, I haven't seen it yet'. 'Maybe some other time,' I reply, as I move with her towards the door. We walk in silence down the street and I feel grateful that her place is so close by. When we get there, she invites me in. I remind her about those reports I need to read. 'Maybe tomorrow?' she asks. 'I don't think so,' I say, 'the assignment is out of town, so I might not be back for a while.' She nods, showing that she understands not to wait for a call when I get back. I say goodnight and leave to go home. For once, I am genuinely alone. 

At home, I pour myself a drink and try to understand exactly what happened tonight. Part of myself is kicking myself that I let a gorgeous young thing like Beth get away. Hey, I've been chasing women for years and I'm not about to pretend that actually I'm a tortured soul or that I was just using these women as substitutes for Gracie Hart. I've always prided myself on being rational – a very useful quality when working with Gracie Hart who sometimes appears to operate purely on emotion rather than fact – just think back to that last op where she put her life on the line just because she thought that choking on a peanut would've been too good a death for that Russian. Being rational, I have to wonder at my actions tonight. Here I am, alone in my apartment when I could've been halfway to heaven with Beth as my willing accomplice. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time, so what had changed this time, I wondered as I paced around my apartment drink in hand. I had, I realised, or rather, I hadn't. I was still the same guy and I still wanted the same things – and gorgeous women were still very high on that list. What had changed was the spec of the women and the price I was prepared to pay for those things. To put it in car terms, I had gone from being happy with ANY fast, attractive car, to wanting a Ferrari or a Jag. You know, a car which has speed, looks AND personality. And I was prepared to wait, to spend my nights alone, as I was spending tonight, until I found that elusive blend. I sank into the nearest chair and realised that this would probably be the first of many lonely nights. I tried to remember how I'd got myself into this situation, questioning what I'd previously considered to be my perfect lifestyle and then I remembered Gracie Hart and that incredible smile. But I realise that it's late and not being given to introspection, I decide that I've had more than enough for one night. Gracie Hart and her role in my current predicament will have to wait for another night. Right now, I'm going to sleep – I wasn't lying to Beth when I said that this op is consuming me. It's the first one I've run and I just hope it all turns out ok. 


	2. Going Undercover?

This morning, driving into work, I ponder my night alone and realise that I really don't miss Beth and this bothers me

This morning, driving into work, I ponder my night alone and realise that I really don't miss Beth and this bothers me. I then realise that I've never really missed any of the girls I've broken up with – heck, they all came with sell-by dates and I was happy to move on from one to another. I realise that this new-found depth, if you could call it that, didn't change the fact that I didn't enjoy being alone. I just wanted a different kind of girl from before. I think back to last night and smile as I remember, yeah, what I really want is a Ferrari, or a Jag…

By now, I'm at work. At least here I have other things to think about. So we're in the meeting room and the whole team is sitting around the table waiting for me to start but I am blank. Not only can I not think of how to proceed with the Citizen case, but I am acutely aware of Hart leafing through some brochure while leaning on a desk and, for some reason, her presence disturbs me, which I find odd, as usually I find it reassuring just knowing she's there, that she'll rescue me – even from myself. Sure enough, she does just that by putting forward some fantastic ideas. For a brief moment I wonder what Hart would say if I told her that I'd finished with Beth, or rather, with all the Beths of this world once and for all. I decide against telling her. She probably wouldn't believe me anyway. I'm not sure I believe it myself. I remember that we'll be spending the next few days at the Miss United States pageant and wonder if I should put off the search for a Ferrari (why, oh why can't get that analogy out of my head?) – until we return from the pageant… I'm distracted from my thoughts as Hart I hear Hart suggesting that we put an agent undercover at the pageant – a suggestion she'd come to regret later. The meeting moves to another room so that we can run through the database of agents to find one to go undercover. 

I realise that I've seen an around the building who'd be perfect for the role and, without thinking, I volunteer her for the job. Even as I say it, I realise that despite all my thinking last night, I still have the same instincts as ever – and I feel even more of a prat when Hart points out that the agent in question is on maternity leave. After this, things get worse when McDonald arrives in time to see the picture of him in a swimsuit and Gracie, who should be doing paperwork. Then the lab technician gives me my lucky break, by superimposing the swimsuit on Hart's picture. Who knew she had such a great body? I remember training with her sometimes, so I knew she was fit, but although the guys had sometimes talked about her body, no-one had ever had the nerve to ask her out. In fact, now I thought about it, she looked her best during training, when she was taking out whatever frustrations she had with work , or life in general, on the punching bag, or me. Besides, she never really seemed to want anyone. If there was one thing I'd always envied about Gracie Hart, it was that attitude and the fact that she never seemed to need anything or anyone, except in those little moments like after Grant got shot when I sometime felt that she really did NEED me as a friend, to remind her that everything was ok, or at least, that it would be. 

Hart is not amused by the technician's handiwork, and storms off after advising us to save the picture. I do as she says – hey, I always like to follow the rules, whenever possible, and if she wants the picture saved, then I'll save it – no personal interest whatsoever, understand? I smile, as I pocket the disc. I have every intention of seeing Gracie Hart in a swimsuit again, but next time, hopefully it'll be in real life – just as long as I can convince her to go undercover…


	3. Gorgeous Gracie

First, thanks for the comments, I'm glad you like it so far

First, thanks for the comments, I'm glad you like it so far. Here's the next chapter, I will try and add more ASAP.

Chapter 3: Gorgeous Gracie

I find Hart working out in the gym and, from the looks of things, she's working off a lot stress, probably a direct result of my request for her to go undercover at this pageant. I approach her, 'So Hart, what d'you say?' I ask. 'No freaking way!' she responds punching the dummy particularly hard and deliberately coming close to hitting me. I realise this is going to take some work, but don't realise exactly how much until a minute later when I find myself being straddled by Hart in front of a load of our fellow journalists. For a brief moment, I relax and allow myself to experience what it feels like to have her in my arms. I can't help noticing her body, it seems so rare to ever see her outside of her shapeless outfits. Then it's back to work and trying to convince her to take the job, although my concentration is clearly affected by having her so near me. I rely on her sense of duty and her devotion to the job, knowing that these things will get her to accept – not matter how much she detests the whole idea. Sure enough, she agrees but despite my happiness, I can't help wondering whether this is really a good idea. Remembering back to the picture of her in a swimsuit, I wonder if I'm ready to deal with a made-over Gracie Hart, afterall, wouldn't that be pretty close to the fulfilment of my dreams? 

Still, there's no time to ponder these questions as we soon find ourselves on our way to meet with Vic Melling, a pageant consultant recommended to us by Kathy Morningside. When we get there, I escape as soon as possible, glad to get away from Melling's unwanted advances. When Grace gets back after the meeting, she doesn't seem any more enthusiastic about the assignment but there is no time for us to talk as our flight leaves soon. On the way there, Grace sits with Vic and studies old pageant footage while I go through some paperwork. I can't help noticing how odd it feels not having her near me to toss ideas at and to generally keep me awake. From the looks of things, Grace isn't overly impressed by the footage and Vic is not amused – I get the feeling this could be a very long couple of days…

Oh my God. Oh my GOD. I am just standing on the tarmac and I cannot believe my eyes! Gracie Hart is walking towards me and she is looking so gorgeous I have to almost remind myself to breathe. Suddenly, I remember where I am and that there are colleagues around me. Pulling myself together, I walk towards her, 'Hart, is that you?'

I have no idea what she says as I'm too busy quite openly checking her out, but when she trips, it's a reminder that the person inside the dress is the same Gracie Hart. As much as I want her, I know that I'll never be able to have an easy relationship with her, the way I've done with other girls like Beth. No, with Hart, it's all or nothing and if I'm not careful, I could end up losing my best friend too. Seeing Hart like this makes me realise that things are going to get a lot more complicated as I can already see the other agents eyeing her up and I know that once Hart's got used to this, I might not be HER first choice, even if she's mine. At that moment, I realise just how true that is. Gracie Hart really IS my first choice. Let's face it, she's my only choice. The only thing that's stopped me before is the thought that I could screw things up until we'd have no relationship, not even friendship left. Seeing her like this makes me wonder whether maybe it just might work out. I realise I probably seem shallow, but it's not because she looks fantastic – I've always known she had a fantastic body from all our training. No, it's just that now Gracie Hart looks more approachable as she is clearly more vulnerable like this and somehow that makes me feel braver. But maybe I'm just kidding myself – afterall, she's the same Gracie Hart and will being in a dress really make her see me any differently? 

Suddenly, I wish that I hadn't chosen Hart for this op as it might just result in me losing her altogether – something I just can't bear to think about. I push these thoughts aside and get back into the car. It's time to get to work, I'll have to think about these things later. 


End file.
